kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts: Halcyon Days
"The happy days are over." ''—Tagline 'Kingdom Hearts: Halcyon Day''s '''is a fanmade addition to ''Kingdom Hearts series developed by Karumon for Playstation 4 and Xbox One. The settings take place in the alternate future where the world of Kingdom Hearts was ruled by the Prince of Heart named Prince who acted as the deity that maintained peace and balance in the world along with the divine Seven Princesses of Hearts. The game was released in Japan at the end of 2014, and worldwide on early 2015. A sequel titled Kingdom Hearts: Halcyon Days[[Kingdom Hearts: Halcyon Days Countdown| Countdown '']]is currently undergoing development.'' Gameplay The game focuses on the story of the main protagonist, Prince, which is controlled by the player until the game ends. Mechanics Halcyon Days applies the mechanism of Health Gauge which indicates the life that Prince has left. Being drained out of health means the death of Prince and game over. Unlike the previous Kingdom Hearts ''which used Mana Gauge to cast Magic, ''Halcyon Days ''applies Cooldown system shown in the bar of the skill's names. The time of cooldown varies differently in each skill as stronger abilities have a longer cooldown duration. Another feature applied in ''Halcyon Days is the Overcharge Gauge which enhances the overall abilities (Attack, Speed, Magic) of Prince in battle for some duration when fully charged. The gauge is quicker to fill as the more continuous combo the player executed. Prince play style is a bit different compared to the other main characters of the Kingdom Hearts ''series as he has the ability to control 4 keyblades at once with one keyblade he holds and the other 3 only appears during Prince's combos. The settings allow the player to set 4 different keyblades from the inventory as Prince's active keyblades. The floating keyblades are useful to assist Prince in executing combos thus making it deadlier and longer. On further level, the floating keyblades have chances to block incoming damage. ''Halcyon Days also applies the system of buffs and debuffs. These status are inflicted on either player or opponents which affect their abilities. Most of the buffs/debuffs are adopted from Square Enix's Final Fantasy ''series.'' A new feature in Halcyon Days is the ability of Summon. Prince is able to summon the heartless he tamed from defeating them or the beasts obtained from quests. Summons last for some duration depending on the creatures. Each summons have different and unique abilties to assist Prince in combats. Another new feature in Halcyon Days which the other Kingdom Hearts ''did not have is ''Real-Time. Real-Time ''affects the time and weather of the worlds in the game. It changes over from day to night. Some monsters or heartless appear only at night or only at day. This system provides the player to have more choices in advancing the game. Story In the alternate future, the world of Kingdom Hearts finally reached a peaceful age under the rule of the Prince of Hearts which had been succeeded over the generation. One time, a former Keyblade Master and also the Kingdom's main researcher on Progress of Heart experiment, Dr. Zalerus discovered a clue of existence of the Darkus Amora from the ruins of the once called The World That Never Was. Zalerus secretly brought the fragment into the abandoned Castle Oblivion's basement along with his men for the purpose of research. After a few weeks of continuous research, Zalerus finally learned the truth and potential of Darkus Amora. He discovered that Darkus Amora was a powerful entity which was formed from the mutation of the remnants of Xemnas' ethereal and Nobody power after his death in Sora's hands. The entity was currently incomplete and in order for it to reach its completion and final form, it needs the divine power of the Seven Princesses of Hearts that guarding the whole Kingdom Hearts through their blessings. The power of Darkus Amora was mainly to poison the purity of Kingdom Hearts and thus subjugate all living creatures in the world under his will. Zalerus, thirst for power and reign, decided to form a pact with the dark entity as a medium for his awakening. He later forged the fragment into a keyblade and called it the Dark Key. Declaring a war and his defection, Zalerus asssaulted the thirteen worlds under the rule of Kingdom Hearts by placing cursed runes in each of the world which triggered the presence of Heartless everywhere. The runes were connected to Zalerus' headquarter in New World (The World That Never Was) and served to absorb the energy of the Princesses' blessings that covered each world. The kingdom was shocked witnessing the events. Demonstration of the people occurred everywhere throughout the kingdom demanding Prince, the current Prince of Hearts to make actions to fight the chaos. Prince stated that he himself will deal with the problem and promised the people to bring back peace with the cost of his own life. He dispatched the kingdom's military force to protect all of the residents in the thirteen worlds during the chaos. '''Capitulo I — Sunset Isles' Using the Door, Prince went to Sunset Isles. He fell on the beach after the arrival and was found lying on the sands by a local fisherman and so he offered help. Prince asked why the teleportation using the Door threw him into a random place instead of Sunset Isles' Door. The fisherman stated that since the rune appeared on the island, strange phenomenons have been happening including the deactivation of the local Door . He later introduced himself as Sham. Sham escorted Prince to their village and brought him to meet with Baroh, the chief. The chief welcomed Prince and offered him a place to stay. Prince said his gratitude but stated that there are more important things need to be done. He explained the details of the current situation to the chief. Chief Baroh decided to provide Prince assistance in vanquishing the heartless. Chief summoned Padd Pagville, the leader of Sunset Isles' hunter and protector, Venator del Sol and told him to team up with Prince. Prince, Padd, and the hunters went to the north of the island where they recently heard about the ruckus the heartless have made in there. The party managed to clear the area and rescued the citizens. They assembled the people to ask for information regarding the appearance and assault of the heartless. However, one woman reported that her daughter is missing. She cried in fear that her daughter may have been kidnapped by the heartless around her. Prince and Padd immediately searched the whole place nearby along with the hunters until they arrived in at the peak of a nearby hill and found a young girl lying with some dying heartless around her. Padd finished off the remaining heartless while Prince rushed to save the girl. They were both relieved knowing that the girl was not injured and only fell unconsicous. They brought the girl back to the village to reunite her with her family. The citizens thanked them and begged them to stay the night along with the rest of the hunters. When Prince was alone in his room writing notes about what happened in the day, he heard somebody knocked his door. He was surprised finding out the one who came was the girl he saved. The girl introduced herself as Sayleen Friss. She politely thanked Prince by bowing down in front of him as her life was saved by him. Prince said not to be so formal as what he did is his duty but she replied how she was really grateful that he came to her rescue or else she would have been devoured by the heartless. Prince hid the fact that the heartless were already dying the time he arrived in the place. He was curious if anything had happened to the heartless prior to his arrival. Normal citizens would have been scared encountering monsters such as heartless and furthermore she is just a young girl, Prince thought. The thought haunted Prince for some time before his sleep. He thought that the girl probably had something hidden inside her that she des not even aware of. However, Prince calmed himself down as there is no evidence to prove his wild thoughts. The next morning, Prince, Padd, and the hunters departed from the village to take a sight on the rune which Zalerus conjured. The rune was 3 meters tall and shaped like a giant broken crystal fragment. Its color was black with glowing bizzarre glyphs encrypted on its surface. It was placed in the middle of a lake. Prince asked Padd how to activate the rune as the current rune's condition was inactive, and the only way to settle things was to activate it. Padd said that he also does not have any clue and there have been not a single person who is brave enough to come closer on the rune and do an investigation. He suggested that they return to the main village and report to the chief. As they arrived at the headquarter of the village, they saw that the villagers were attending a meeting with the chief. The chief welcomed them and said that they were discussing about whether they should investigate the rune closely but most of the people rejected the chief's risky idea. They asked the opinion of Prince but before Prince gave them his answer, the chief's daughter interrupted them. She was Helda Baroh, the only child the chief had. Helda stated that there was a way to activate the rune without approaching it from a close distance. As everryone was surprised if Helda knew such thing, she identified herself as a former apprentice of the infamous mage Isedyn during his stay in Sunset Isles. Helda said that there was another girl who possessed an immense power and took the attention of Isedyn. Her name was Sayleen and she lived in the north side of the island. Prince and Padd said that they had met the girl but she didn't seem to realize that she had those kind of power inside her. Helda replied that the girl's memory regarding her power was erased by Isedyn before his departure due to her awareness of her ability caused her trauma. She also said that the power Sayleen possessed is the key to save Sunset Island and the rest of the worlds from the cursed rune. Prince immediately excused himself and rushed off to the north by himself. Padd followed him afterwards. Both of them arrived at the north village once again and found Helda arrived not long after their arrival using a personal carriage owned by the chief. The three of them rushed to Sayleen's house only to found her in front--watering the plants. Sayleen noticed the arrival of Prince and smiled. But suddenly Helda rushed to her and hugged her tightly. Sayleen was surprised by the sudden actions of Helda and so she asked if they need something. Helda told Sayleen about the power she possessed inside her body. Sayleen was shocked and denied Helda's words as if something evil assaulted her mind. She ran off inside her house. A few moment later, Sayleen's mother came out and asked them to come into their house. Sayleen's mother told how she already knew that one day Sayleen's power is going to be a vital asset to the world. She called Sayleen from her room to join Helda, Prince, and Padd. Sayleen came out silently and sat on the chair. She admitted that she remembered everything right after Helda spoke about Dark Repel, her hidden power. Prince convinced Sayleen that her power is crucial to the fate of Kingdom Hearts. After some minutes discussing, Sayleen finally agreed to assist Prince to activate the rune using her power. The party along with Sayleen arrived at the lake where the rune stood tall. Sayleen began to enchant her ability and targeted it to the rune. A few minutes later, the rune reacted and shook. The glyphs diminished and the rune crumbled. As the last piece of the rune fell to the ground, the whole area was shaken. The skies turned cloudy and Hollow Najel appeared in front of them. The time stopped and only Prince was able to move. Prince defeated the heartless and time continued. As they returned to the north village, Prince asked Sayleen to accompany him on his quest to save Kingdom Hearts. Sayleen stated that she couldn't and instead, she gave Prince a necklace with a red gem embedded on it. She told that it was a storage which was created by Isedyn when he erased her memory that contained a part of her power. She also said that she remembered how Isedyn said that one day her power will come to be useful for this world. Prince smiled and wear the necklace around his neck. He hugged Sayleen a goodbye before they left. Prince returned to meet Chief Baroh and the rest of the people. They came to him and thanked him for the deed he had done. Chief Baroh also reported that the Door has been fixed right after the destruction of the rune. As Prince headed into the Door, Padd and Sham who was with the others witnessing the departure of Prince shouted to him to come visit their homeland sometime. Prince smiled and agreed to them as he went inside the Door. Capitulo II — Sands Empire Prince arrived at Sands Empire through the Door. A soldier in duty of guarding the Empire's Door immediately ran into Prince and knelt before him. Prince asked him to rise and bring him to the Governor. The soldeir kept silence as he escorted Prince to the governor's throne chamber. As Prince entered the vast chamber, Governor Bartheo quickly stood up and bowed down welcoming Prince. He apologized for making the Prince of Hearts visited him instead of him visiting Kingdom Hearts. Prince said it's alright and asked the governor about anything regarding the incident in the empire. Bartheo explained since the rune appeared, countless heartless appeared killing the farm animals and the water supply in oasis or wells suddenly thinned. He also stated how the weather quickly rise in temperature, making the world even hotter than before. Prince nodded and offered Bartheo his help. Bartheo brought Prince to the balcony of the castle where both of them saw the cursed rune from faraway. Bartheo explained how the sand surrounding the rune got turned into barren soil the moment it landed from nowhere and an endless sandstorm appeared on the area. As both of them were discusssing their opinion, General Seth came in meeting both of them. He paid his respect to the Prince and asked permission from the governor to dispatch his legionnaires to investigate the rune. Bartheo quickly rejected the request and when being asked for a reason, he answered that an unknown monster has been wandering inside the sandstorm and that monster had killed five regulars sent for investigation. He also said that the monster's appearance must be due to the rune's presence. Prince objected the idea abd said that only when the rune is destroyed may the creature inside be summoned. But Bartheo replied that his thoughts were a mere hypothesis discussed by him and his advisors. After Prince finished his visit at the castle, he went out to a nearby town to find an inn as the day had turned into night. In the street, he found two youngsters practicing a combat against each other with wooden daggers. The taller boy struck the other's weapon which flew onto Prince's location. Prince took up the dagger and handed it over to the boy who came to retrieve it. The boy said thanks and introduced himself as Kane. Prince also introduced himself as the boy surprised that the one standing before him is the ruler of Kingdom Hearts. He called his brother over and introduced him as Kone. The two are twins who never stop training against each other everyday. Prince asked them if there were any available inns in the town. The two boys offered Prince to stay in their house but Prince refused saying that he does not want to trouble them and their family. Then, Kone pointed his finger to a big house at the edge of the road. Prince left and rented a room for his rest. The next morning, as Prince went out from the inn, he found Kone and Kane greeted him on the front door. The boys asked Prince why he came to the empire. Prince replied that he was on a mission to save the world. The boys suddenly got excited and stated that they want to help Prince. At first, Prince rejected their request saying that it is too dangerous. But the two boys insisted and finally allowed by Prince. Prince asked the two boys if the local residents have any problems unsolved. Kane told him how in the past days some people have been starving. The numbers of wild beasts hunted were also few. Prince agreed to help the people as he said that people's lives are a priority. For the whole day Prince did chores along with Kone and Kane. to help the locals. The next day at dusk, Prince went to the location of the rune where it was surrounded by a heavy sandstorm. Prince casted a protection spell and walked his way through. In the middle of the sandstorm, he heard an echo of a voice. The voice ordered him to leave, to not interfere as it is not his business. Prince stated that he is the ruler of Kingdom Hearts and he has the duty to eliminate all darkness that threaten the peace and stability of the world. There was a silent for a moment, before the voice echoed again saying, "The end is near." Prince decided to return to the governor's castle as going farther alone will only bring him menace. As Prince returned to the castle, he met with Bartheo and asked him to immediately lend Prince a legion of army to assist him in destroying the rune. Bartheo refused Prince's request stating that it is too dangerous and will bring many casualties, and they need more preparations before doing so. But Prince insisted and said that there is no more time. He also said that the lurking creature inside the sandstorm may grow even stronger if not being handled quickly. Bartheo finally agreed and ordered Seth to assist Prince with the best troops they have in the empire. Seth nodded and quickly went out of the room while Prince thanked Bartheo for his consideration. Prince also suggested that Bartheo should dispatch some regulars to stand guard in the town, just in case if anything unwanted happens. Prince went out from the castle and met with General Seth who was ready with a legion of infantries and cavalries. As Seth asked for permission to leave, Prince saw Kone and Kane ran toward him from the middle of the crowd surrounding the castle. When asked what they need, they answered that they want to help Prince in the mission. Although Prince at first was reluctant to bring them, he finally allowed them after seeing how well-equipped they were. The party left the town and went straight to the location of the rune. After they arrived outside the border of the sandstorm, Seth gave them a short brief which ordered the back flank of the army to stand guard outside while the rest charged in. They were tasked as reinforcements and also the ones who will report back to the governor if anything goes wrong. Prince, Seth, and the remaining men charged in to the sandstorm, forcing their way through. As they arrived in the middle of the storm, a shadow was sighted and said with his deep echoing voice. He said that he had warned them not to interfere. Prince moved forward and replied that he also said he will destroy the darkness. The shadow began to show himself, revealing his eyeless blue spirit form, wearing turban on his head while holding a flute in his hands. The figure identified himself as Jinn as he started to blow his flute in a weird tone. All of a sudden, the ground shook and Ammos, a giant brown ogre-like monster appeared in front of the party along with tens of other smaller orcs. Prince, Kone, and Kane charged toward the giant beast while Seth and the rest of the army fought the orcs. Prince defeated Jinn first which weakend the strength of Ammos. The party proceed to defeat Ammos with Prince landed the final strike. As the monsters have been eliminated, the sandstorm diminished and the rune was sighted in the center. Prince stepped forward holding his necklace given from Sayleen. The rune reacted and crashed. Seth declared mission accomplished and the army shouted in glory. The group returned to the castle, finding that people have gathered clapping their hands. On the edge of the line, the governor stood and thanked them, especially Prince for their great service. At night, Prince went to the Door followed by Bartheo, Seth, Kone, Kane, and several other guards. They paid respect to Prince before he left. Everyone bowed down to Prince except Kane who waved his hands cheerfully. He later was hit on the head by his brother and forced to bow down which made Prince smiled. Then Prince went inside the Door as it vanished. Worlds